


Throne of Glass & A Court of Thorns and Roses Crossover

by orphan_account



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Throne of Glass and ACOTAR crossover. Takes place after ACOWAR and way after EOS. Please comment!!





	1. A New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic, so please please review!! While it does take place after ACOWAR, there are very little spoilers for it.

Aelin

I woke up early in the morning and shook Rowan awake. “Whaaaatt?” he grumbled. Then, his eyes widened, “Oooohhhhh.” Today was the day our court and close friends would get the vacation we deserved. We planned on going on a ship and sailing West, to explore the land beyond Erilea. After the war with Erawan, everyone had spent a LOT of time to rebuild their kingdoms. Now, after 15 years, it was finally time to relax. 

I quickly showered, changed, and finished packing for the trip. I ran to the dining room, only to find that everyone was already there, eating breakfast. I sat down and started helping myself. “So,” said Lysandra, “Any idea where we are going?” “Nope,” I grinned. Aedion smirked, “That’s unusual, you always seem to know what you’re doing.” I rolled my eyes at my cousin. 

Finally, after eating breakfast, my court (me, Rowan, Aedion, Lysandra, and Elide) and our close friends (Dorian, Chaol, Nesryn, Lorcan, Gavriel, and Fenrys) boarded our ship. Then, we set sail to a mysterious new land.

Feyre

I was reading in the library with Rhys when Azriel suddenly flew through the open window and almost crashed into a pile of books. “There had… been… a ship… sighted… bearing… an unknown… flag… by… Bukuria,” he panted. Rhys shot up from the stool he had been sitting on, “Does it look like an ally of Hybern?” Nesta and Elain had killed the King two months ago, and there had been no sign of any more of his allies… yet. Azriel shook his head, “We don’t know, but we can sense strong magic coming from onboard.” Rhys nodded and said to me, “Feyre, you go winnow to Amren, then go to Bukuria. I’ll get Mor.” 

When I winnowed to Amren, she was already waiting for me. “How did you know I was coming?” I asked. She smirked. I rolled my eyes, grabbed her hand and winnowed us our of there.

Rhys was already there with Mor. A huge ship was docked near them, with green and silver sails and a flag with what looked to be some sort of deer. 

A Fae woman stepped out of the ship. She was beautiful, with shining blond hair and blue eyes, though you could see two long scars across her face, and many on her hands. Rhys walked forward, “Who are you, and why are you here?”

The woman stepped closer, and I saw that her blue eyes had a core of gold around the pupil. She said, “I am Queen Aelin Ashryver Galathynius of Terrasen. My court and I come in peace.” “Your court?” I asked. Then, a huge, hulking Fae with silver hair walked out, followed by a male closely resembling Aelin, a woman with a strange scent, a small human woman with black hair, a dangerous looking woman with silver hair, and a human man that looked a little like my mate. 

Aelin introduced her court, “This one,” she pointed at the Fae with silver hair, “is Rowan Whitethorn, my mate. The big hulking brute that looks like me is Aedion, my cousin.” Aedion rolled his eyes at her. Aelin continued, pointing at the strange-scented woman, “This is Lysandra, a Lady in my court, and also my best friend. You’ll find that her scent constantly changes because she is a shape-shifter.”

Rhys looked at the human man, “Who are you?” The man grinned, “I’m King Dorian Havilliard of Adarlan,” then he pointed at the silver-haired woman, “This is my wife, Manon. She is an Ironteeth witch.” I looked at Manon’s mouth. She noticed, and iron teeth came out of slits in her mouth. “I have iron nails, too,” she said, and showed them to me. I stepped back uncomfortably. 

“So,” asked Rhys, “What are you doing here?”

Aelin explained, “We come from a continent called Erilea. Many years ago, there was a war, and after it, there was a lot of rebuilding. It just finished recently. We all decided to go on a vacation to relax, as a reward for saving our world.”

Should I look into her head? I asked my mate. Yes. However, when I tried to read her thoughts, I was met with a strong wall of pure flame. Aelin suddenly turned to glare at me. “Trying to get into my head, aren’t you?” she snarled. Rowan bared his teeth at me. Rhys growled. Aelin glowered at him. Then, her cousin coughed, and said, “Don’t you always yell at me for getting into staring contests with other males?” “Fine,” she grouched, but looked at me and my mate and said, “But don’t you dare try to get into my head.” 

“Then how do we know we can trust you?” Rhys asked her. Aelin frowned, “Didn’t I just introduce you to my entire court? Names have power you know.” 

I stepped forward, “I am Feyre, High Lady of the Night Court. This is my mate, Rhysand, High Lord of the Night Court. The warrior--or should I say the “big hulking brute”-- over there is my friend Cassian, and the guy next to him is Azriel, who is a shadowsinger.” Aelin mused, “Do the shadows report to him?” Azriel nodded his head. “I figured.” Aelin said.

“Well,” Rhys purred, “Would you like to stay here?”


	2. The House of Wind

Aelin  
Rhysand brought us to a beautiful city, which he had called Velaris. He and Feyre had winnowed us here, and I had felt like I was about to throw up. The only one of my court who did not look fazed was Fenrys, since he could do it too. There was a hill in front of us, with MANY MANY MANY stairs leading to a townhouse at the top. I raised an eyebrow at it. Feyre smirked. She said, “The house is warded against winnowing, so you either have to fly with one of us, or climb the stairs.” I watched as wings materialized behind her, like the ones her mate and the warriors behind her had. I studied the wings. Then, with my power, I made wings of fire grow out of my back. This type of fire was solid, so it could actually bear my weight. Rhysand and Feyre’s eyes widened. “You can do that?” Feyre asked. I nodded. 

Cassian and Azriel took off first, carrying Amren and Mor. Feyre and Rhysand followed right behind them. Beside me, Rowan shifted, and went after them. Lysandra shifted into a huge dragon, and let everyone else climb aboard her back. Manon had not brought Abraxos along, so she couldn’t ride him. Then, we all flew up, towards the townhouse.

When we got there, we were greeted by two fae females that looked like Feyre, a man with fiery red hair and a mechanical eye, a female that smelled like a demi-fae, and a handsome fae male. Feyre introduced them as Nesta, Elain, Lucien, Miryam, and Drakon. Feyre told me, “You guys arrived just in time for us to meet our friends from the island of Cretea, where Miryam and Drakon are from.” The two faes smiled at me. “Are you half human?” I asked Miryam, who nodded. “Me too,” I told her.

Rhysand

My mate and I led Aelin and her friends to their rooms, then called for a meeting with our court, Miryam, and Drakon.

“What do you think of these new people?” I asked everyone. “I don’t know,” my mate said, “I’m still not sure if we can trust them yet.” Mor shrugged, “Well, she was powerful enough to sense you trying to get into her head.” “Yeah,” Feyre sighed. Miryam cleared her throat, “How about we ask them if they are allies with the king of Hybern? If they say no, then we’ll know that they have heard of him before, and might be lying.” That idea could work, and I smiled and nodded my head at my old friend. Aelin had felt very powerful, as well as every other person in her group. If they were actually from a distant land, they would hear what happened from our point view, and maybe help us root out the remaining Loyalists that we hadn’t caught. 

Meanwhile, Amren was very quiet for once. After we finished the meeting, she requested to see our visitors. I consented, under the conditions that she wouldn’t touch the unless they proved to be a threat.

Amren

I walked up the stairs to Aelin and Rowan’s bedroom. I wanted to talk to her about herself and her court. She felt so powerful, I could almost sense fire coming out of her. She felt a little bit like the old me, but more similar to a god. 

I reached their door and knocked. The door opened, and Aelin peeked out. “Oh,” she said, “It’s you.” She welcomed me inside. “So,” she said, “What do you want to talk to us about.”

“You and some of your friends feel almost like gods,” I told her, “How come?” She nodded, “You mean me, Elide, Lorcan, and Dorian.” “Yes.” “Well,” she frowned, “We each used to be watched over by a certain god, but when I freed them from our realm, our powers were amplified to almost match theirs.” “Which god was yours?” “Oh,” Aelin smirked, “Mala, the goddess of light, was mine. That’s where I get my fire from. Dorian is also Mala’s, though he has a different type of magic. Elide’s is Anieth, the goddess wisdom, and Lorcan is blessed by Hellas, the god of death.”

I thanked her, and left the room.


	3. The Mission

Amren

I went straight to Rhysand and Feyre’s bedroom. “What did you ask them?” my High Lady inquired. “Just if they were related to any gods or very powerful beings,” I said with a shrug, “A lot of them are scions to their gods.” Feyre and   
Rhysand’s faces both paled. “Are they a threat to our court?” Rhys asked, to which I answered, “I don’t think so. They feel trustworthy.” “I will ask them if they are Hybern’s allies,” Feyre said, “and if they don’t know who he is, then I will request that they help us. They are living in this court right now, so they should help us.”

Rowan

An hour after Amren left, Feyre walked in. “What do you want?” my Queen said coolly. Feyre answered, “I need to know a few things to ensure the safety of my court and people.” Aelin nodded, “What do you need to know?” 

“Well,” Feyre told her, “I need to know if you are allies with Hybern.” I lifted an eyebrow, “What’s Hybern?” Feyre smiled, “I will tell you later. After you telling me what you meant by “saved the world.” Was your kingdom conquered conquered by someone or something like that?” “Actually,” Aelin replied, “It was. My kingdom, Terrasen, was taken over by Adarlan’s old king, who is Dorian’s father.” She proceeded to tell Feyre about her life as an assassin, and then a queen. By the end, Feyre was looking at my mate with something like awe on her face. 

“Okay,” she cleared her throat, “just one more question. Will you help us with rebuilding our land? We had a war that ended just two months ago, and there are some rebels left.” “Maybe, what’s your story?”

Feyre explained to us the history of what happened five hundred years ago, and then to the recent war. 

“Fine,” Aelin agreed, “It is only fair since you are letting us stay in you home.”

Aelin

Bright and early the next day, I woke up and got ready to do whatever Feyre wanted my mate and I to do. We walked together to the dining room, and sat down. Feyre told me, “I don’t know what the food in Terrasen tastes like, but here in Prythian, Fae food tastes a lot better than human food.”

I tried a slice of bread with butter, an egg, and some strawberries. I shrugged, “It tastes the same as the food at home.” “Hmm,” Feyre pursued her lips, “Then I wonder what you’ll think of our human food.”

“So,” Rowan said, “What do you want us to do for you today?” “Well,” Rhysand told us, “Today, you and your mate are going to help us track down some remaining Loyalists hiding in the Spring Court. Tamlin has not been able to find them, and, unfortunately, neither Feyre nor I are welcome there. You will be accompanied by Azriel, who will take you there, unless you can winnow, though he will still be with you. Which brings me to a point--Can you two winnow?”

I thought about it, “I don’t know. Feyre told me anyone can do it, as long as you have enough power. I have a LOT of power, probably more than you and your mate combined. However, I haven’t tried it before, but Fenrys can do it.” I pointed at Fenrys. “Try to imagine yourself somewhere else, like right next to me, for example,” Feyre told me, “Then reach into your magic and winnow there.”

I did. It actually worked. When I did it, my face probably paled so much, you could see the veins under my skin. Then, Rowan tried it, successfully. Rhysand smirked, “I guess you’re winnowing yourselves to the Spring Court, then.” Feyre rolled her eyes at him.

We left promptly after we finished breakfast.

Feyre

After I waved Aelin, Rowan, and Azriel good-bye, I asked Rhys, “Is Azriel there just to keep an eye on them, because you still don’t trust them?” “Of course.” “What will we do with the rest of her court? Show them around Velaris?” My mate nodded, “I was actually thinking of doing just that.”

I went upstairs to the rest of the group and told them where Aelin and Rowan were. Then, we set off to Velaris

We had just finished touring the theater when Rhys called to me in my head, Aelin and Rowan are back--with six Loyalists. They had been fast, as it had only been several hours. Aelin and Rowan were so skilled and strong they could do things that Tamlin tried for WEEKS to do, in HOURS. 

I winnowed everyone back to the House, and went to find Azriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you to those people who left kudos on my work!!


	4. Leaving the Night Court

Aelin  
My mate and I were reading together in our room when Rhysand walked inside.

“Can we help you?” I asked Rhysand.

“Can I ask you some questions?” he answered, “I know that Amren already questioned you, but I need to know some things.”

I shrugged, “Sure.”

He first asked me if it was true that my court had the power of gods, to which I answered, “Yes.”

“How deep do you think your well of power is?”

I lifted an eyebrow, “How am I supposed to measure it?”

“Let my magic feel it,” he replied. Then, I felt his magic brush up against mine, somewhere around my chest. I let him inside. 

Rhysand’s eyes widened, “You have more power than me, and I am the most powerful Fae in Prythain!”

“I think you’ll find the same with my friends, too,” I told him.

“Oh.”

“Any other questions?” my mate asked, “Do you need to feel my power?”

“May I?”

“Yes.”

I saw a strand of Rhysand’s power float to Rowan, then quickly draw back. He said, “Rowan, you have about as much power as me.”

“That makes sense,” Rowan told him, “In Erilea, I am the most powerful Fae warrior.”

“Wow.”

“Anything else you need to know?” Aelin inquired.

“Yes,” Rhysand said, “Do you have any other powers besides fire?”

“Actually,” I replied, “Yes.”

Rowan’s eyes widened, “You do?”

I nodded, “When we came here, and I felt Rhysand’s power brush up against my head, I discovered that I could do the same.”

“What do you mean?”

“I can walk into other people’s minds, read their thoughts, and change stuff inside.”

Rhysand’s mouth had popped open, “So you’re a daemati?”

“I guess so.”

“No wonder you trusted us so much when we met you,” he smirked, “I had almost thought that you were just exaggerating your story about being an assassin and queen.”

“Well,” I purred, “Would you like to hear the whole story?”

Rhysand  
After talking with Rowan and Aelin until evening, I felt hungry. Both had talked about their stories, and it was great to get to know them better. Although Aelin was still very young, she had many horrible experiences that made her seem older. 

I invited both to dinner with me and my court. Then, I left, and went straight to my room, and told Feyre about Aelin being a daemati. 

However, both of them didn’t show up. I sent a servant after them. Unfortunately, he came back alone. 

“What happened?” I asked. 

“Aelin got a really bad stomachache, and Rowan found out that she is pregnant,” he said.

Feyre gasped, “What?”

I grabbed her hand and winnowed us right outside of their room. I creaked open the door. Aelin was lying in bed, and Madja and Rowan were hovering around. 

“Are you… pregnant?” Feyre asked Aelin, who nodded her head.

“I think now is a good time to go home,” she told me, “My people would be mad if I had a child without them.”

Feyre grinned, “I guess so.”

Feyre  
Aelin and her court left two days after. I was sad to see them go, and made Aelin promise to visit again. However, she just gave me a mirror, and explained that it was a Witch mirror from her land, and that it could be used as some sort of communication device. I just had to press a small button on the bottom, and Aelin’s matching mirror would glow. Then, she would have to press her button, and our faces would show up on each others’ mirrors. We would be able to talk from there. 

I placed the mirror by my nightstand, next to my crown. I rigged it with magic so I would know when it started glowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry they have to leave Velaris. However, this fanfic is far from over!


	5. Arriving at the Night Court (again)

Aelin  
It had been a month after my baby girl, Celene, was born. I was combing my hair in front of the mirror in the morning when my witch mirror began to glow. I grinned. Finally. It was time for Feyre to meet my daughter.

I pressed the little button on the mirror, and Feyre and Rhysand’s faces appeared on it.

“Aelin!” Feyre practically radiated happiness.

“Hey,” I smiled, “Wanna meet my baby?”

Feyre lit up, “I’d love to!” I brought Celene up to the mirror.

“Meet Celene,” I said, 

“Doesn’t that mean ‘moon’?” Rhysand asked.

“Yes,” I grinned, “Rowan and I had been trying to find a name that sounded like Celaena, and we stumbled upon Celene, which, coincidentally, means ‘moon.’”

“What’s her full name?” asked Feyre.

“Celene Lyria Whitethorn Ashryver Galathynius.”

“That’s a pretty long name.”

I shrugged, “It will make her signature look fancier when she grows older.”

“I guess.”

Rowan walked into the room, “Hey Feyre, Rhysand.”

“Hey Rowan,” Rhysand said, “It’s nice to see you.”

“Aelin was just introducing us to Celene,” Feyre told him, “Come join us.”

He sat down.

“Well,” Rhys smirked, “I’ve got something to tell you.”

“What is it?” I asked.

“I’m PREGNANT!!” I could’ve sworn Feyre glowed a bit when she told me. She lifted her arm that had been concealing her huge stomach.

“What?!?!”

“Yup,” she said, “I learned two months after you left.”

“Is it a boy or girl?” 

“A boy,” Rhysand grinned.

~ 6 months later  
Feyre  
I sprinted to Rhysand’s room. Aelin had just notified me that she and Rowan would be coming over with Celene.

“Rowan and Aelin are coming,” I panted to my mate, “We need to prepare rooms for them.”

He nodded, “I just did.” Of course. He used magic.

Suddenly, Azriel burst through the door, and blurted, “You didn’t tell me Aelin and Rowan would be coming over.”

 

“They’re here?!?!” I gaped.

Rhys smirked, “They must have been on a ship when they contacted you.”

I groaned, and winnowed to my room, where I grabbed my baby, and winnowed to the docks to greet my friends.

Rhysand was already there to greet Aelin. This time, it was only Aelin, Rowan, Lysandra, and Aedion who came. 

Aelin ran towards me, and I saw that she was carrying Celene. When she got to me, I noticed that Celene had blonde hair like her mother, but green eyes like Rowan. “Aww,” I cooed at her, “Wait until you meet my baby.”

Rowan rolled his eyes, “I’m not sure they’d get along. Celene’s mother is not known for being particularly…”

“What Rowan?” Aelin crossed her arms.

“Friendly.”

“Excuse me?” Aein put her hands on her hips, “I am your MATE, and your WIFE.”

Aedion cleared his throat, “And your queen.”

Rowan glared at the cousins.

Rhys smiled, “Well, would you like to come with me to Velaris, or just stay here?”

Aelin replied, “I’m queen, Rhysand. It’s an honor to house the great, magnificent Aelin Ashryver Galathynius and her court.”

Rhysand  
Feyre and I winnow everyone to Velaris, and brought each of his guests to their connected suites. 

“So,” Aelin grinned at me inside her and Rowan’s room, “Will you be naming YOUR baby after me?”

“NO,” Feyre rolled her eyes, “He would be teased his whole life because he’s named after a WOMAN.”

“Pff,” Aelin said, “At least he would be named after a beautiful, genius, and magnificent woman.”

“And a powerful queen,” Rowan added.

Aelin nodded at her mate, “You are now forgiven for calling me unfriendly.”

“Why thank-you, Queen Aelin the Extremely Forgiving and Generous.”

“And now you are officially unforgiven.”

“WHAT?!?!?!” Rowan glared at Aelin, “You can’t do that to me! I’m your mate! And husband! And King!”

“Actually,” Aelin said, “Kind CONSORT. You married into my family.”

“I was already related to you before.”

I cleared my throat, “Well, you guys ignoring my mate and I gives me the sense that we should leave.”

Aelin nodded, “I agree. Leave before things get… messy.”

With that, Feyre and I winnowed out of their bedroom.


End file.
